This invention is concerned with a portable and storable stand or support for holding a workpiece, particularly an automobile body part.
Automobile body repairs and painting, as presently conducted, often involve the removal of a part such as a quarter panel, fender, bumper or the like for replacement or repair. In the case of a repair the part may require straightening, alteration, additions, taping, sanding and painting. Many automobile shapes employ saw horses or makeshift supports to hold the part during repair which do not allow proper positioning of the piece, or involve holding apparatus such as clamps which get in the way during painting or simply do not hold the part steadily. Moreover such supports are not collapsible or storable on a wall and often occupy the valuable space needed in a body shop.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides a stand for supporting a workpiece which is stable, height adjustable, capable of holding the piece without clamps and easily storable on a wall when not in use.